Continuous shrinkage in device dimensions in ultra-large-scale-integration (ULSI) technologies has resulted in interconnects being subjected to high current densities and thermal stresses leading to their premature failure. Electromigration is one of the governing phenomenon which contributes to early failure of interconnects. Choices of metallization is an important parameter that affects the performance of chip interconnects. Until recently, Al was considered as the ideal interconnect metallization, but its relatively high resistivity (˜2.7 μΩ-cm) and poor electromigration resistance have led to an ongoing search for a better replacement. Ag is one of the potential interconnect materials and has excellent electromigration resistance. However, Ag tends to agglomerate at higher temperatures, and does not adhere too well to dielectrics due to its inert nature when in contact with most materials.
The closest art is believed to be PCT application Serial No. PCT/US04/028705 entitled “Thermal Stability for Silver Metallization,” of Kim and Alford, filed Sep. 2, 2004, claiming priority from U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/499,645. Both applications are incorporated herein by reference. Like the provisional application, the PCT application mainly deals with the thermal stability of Ag(Al) alloy thin films on SiO2 in terms of prevention of agglomeration and improvement of adhesion between the metallization and the substrate. The present invention, however, deals with a cladded Ag metallization structure.